


Cicero Letter x1 (Deleted scenes from Legend of Lilith)

by JetLikeTheJewel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetLikeTheJewel/pseuds/JetLikeTheJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to put some scenes I had written from my notebook as well as other things. The order will be random, and I'll be updating it on and off, so bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicero Letter x1 (Deleted scenes from Legend of Lilith)

Sundas, 12th of Heartfire (first letter) (Translation: Sunday, 12th of September)

 

Lilith,

Cicero does not understand. Why did you leave? Cicero is oh so confused and strongly....disoriented. Cicero just woke up, you see. Jono tells me very little about your whereabouts, and it worries me. He says you were in danger and that is why you were relocated to a safe place. Lilith...is there such a thing as a safe place? After everything that has happened...I ask myself, where is safe? No where is safe. Funny...being an assassin for so long, the sweeeeeeeeeet irony is that I've finally realized that now. Speaking of which...Cicero...remembers what you said. He remembers...and he is confused. He knows not where he stands. All Cicero has known is to kill, and to love...her. The Night Mother. He has known only to kill. But now, Cicero feels like a hollow shell of his former self...I feel as if I've lost my purpose. Humble Cicero has lived to serve the unholy matron for so long that...that he knows nothing no more. He knows not how to change his ways. He wants to, for Lilith's sake of course. But...the...the laughter. It's changed into something entirely. It doesn't feel the same...and it scares poor Cicero. Cicero cannot remember his past anymore...even with his journals. It seems less and less real...it feels as if it had never been. 

The silence...it tears through me...it scares me...I...I do not know what to do. I feel so lonely. Cicero is sorry, sweet Lilith. He sees through blind eyes...eyes that have seen only the Night Mother...eyes that believe in...Cicero doesn't know what to believe in any more. He sees the world for what it truly is...and he does not recognize it. He has stepped out of the shadows and into the light, and he cannot recognize innocence...he sees it as something...something different. Something new. Something strange. 

Cicero watched people in Whiterun when he was better. He watched them intensly...and he saw children playing. He saw them laughing...not like I when I stab those in the throat and watch them bleed out to death...the laughter is not the same.  
The laughter...it is joy. It is hope. It is...strangely...a wonderous sight. Cicero not only feels happy when seeing the children play...but he also feels very sad. He is sad, because he saw only death...he saw only darkness. 

One thing is for sure; Cicero will never be the same. He will not be the sane killer he once was, or the Keeper of The Night Mother's coffin. He cannot go back...so he will change. For Lilith's sake.  
The Dark Brotherhood is no more. I will move on. Only for you, Lilith.

Only for you.

Sincerely, Cicero.


End file.
